DE MALFOYS E HISTORIA
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Desde el primer Malfoy que pisó Inglaterra, el que cortejó a cierta reina, el que manejaba a su antojo al ministro, aquel partidario del que no debe ser nombrado y su hijo arrepentido, hasta el que le causó problemas al mismo tiempo. Porque historia hay mucha, pero Malfoys, solo algunos.
1. ARMAND MALFOY

**ATENCIÓN MUNDO**

 **ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE DOMTHEKILLER. ¡POR EL PODER DE MI LAPTOP, LES ORDENO LEERLA! ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **¿POR QUÉ NO MADURO CHICOS? xd**

 **COMO DICEN, MADURAR ES PARA FRUTAS, Y CLARAMENTE YO NO SOY UNA, POR LO QUE PUEDO SEGUIR DICIENDO Y HACIENDO ESTUPIDECES.**

 **SOLO IGNÓRENME, MEJOR LEAN ESTE FIC, QUE CONSISTIRÁ DE VARIOS CAPÍTULOS CORTOS.**

 **COMO PUEDEN VER EN EL TÍTULO, SE CENTRA EN LOS MALFOY A TRAVÉS DE LOS SIGLOS. DESDE EL PRIMER MALFOY EN INGLATERRA, ARMAND MALFOY, HASTA MI QUERIDO SCORPIUS.**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS...**

* * *

 **1: ARMAND MALFOY**

No era fe ciega, era simplemente conveniencia la que Armand Malfoy le tenía a su ilegítimo duque, que preparaba una numerosa flota para atacar el sur de su anhelada Inglaterra.

Se había hecho su amigo, pero no por ello dejaba de despreciar tanto su condición de bastardo como su condición de muggle. Un bastardo no era más que una mancha de lujuria en las familias nobles, pero Armand sabía lo que le convenía, y si quería expander sus propiedades y agrandar su fortuna, no podía conformarse con Normandía, por lo que debía seguir a William II de Normadía, próximamente William I de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué piensas Armand?- le preguntó el duque mientras miraban los barcos desde una colina-. ¿Son suficientes para hacerme con la corona?

No había cosa que el duque no le consultara a Malfoy, éste sonrió con adulación.

-Por derecho, el trono de Inglaterra es suyo- contestó Armand, el viento hizo que su cabello platino ondeara-. Cuando vea su flota, su primo Edward no podrá siquiera pensar en que de alguna forma salvará su reinado.

-Confío en tu palabra Armand. Y cuando sea rey, te concederé lo que me pidas.

-Por el momento, es un honor servirle su majestad- su sonrisa ladina quedó oculta tras su largo cabello.

* * *

Por supuesto, la conquista no fue fácil. Hubo muchos levantamientos contra el nuevo rey, que no eran sofocados hasta la intervención de cierto rubio que se hacía de una extraña fama. Sólo aquellos allegados a los Malfoy, los que eran de su clase, sabían que ninguna rebelión en el reinado de William terminó sin alguna especie de operación mágica sombría.

-Has sido fiel a la causa y a mi, viejo amigo- le dijo un día William, el primer rey normando de Inglaterra-. Y es hora de tu recompensa. Sólo pide, y lo tendrás.

-Es muy gentil conmigo, su majestad- respondió Armand, todo cortesía-. He pensado en asentarme definitivamente en su país, pues busco ampliar mis tierras, si está de acuerdo- el rey lo animó a seguir-. Hay en Wiltshire unas bastas tierras que son de mi interés...

Con el tiempo, la finca de los Malfoy pasaría a ser la propiedad más grande de una familia de magos de todo Reino Unido, y al centro, oculta tras los bosques, se erigió Malfoy Manor. Todo gracias a el primer Malfoy en Inglaterra, que le hizo favores al rey, favores que nadie pudo conocer.

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores :3 Dejen sus reviews ya saben dónde. Estoy un 97% segura de que terminaré rápido este fic, entonces subiré pronto los capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos luego gente bonita mil besitos :***

 **XOXO**


	2. NICHOLAS MALFOY

**LES DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA :D**

 **jejeje, apenas ayer la publiqué -u-**

 **CUANDO COMENCÉ A ESCRIBIRLA EN VERDAD ME GUSTÓ LA IDEA, POR LO QUE QUISE SABEN, HISTORIAS CORTAS. CREO QUE SE LLAMAN VIÑETAS. CORRÍJANME SI ME EQUIVOCO.**

* * *

 **2: NICHOLAS MALFOY**

No estaba angustiado, ni un poco. Es decir, nadie podía probar que las acusaciones fueran ciertas. En esa época las personas morían por docenas, a diario. Los muggles sobre todo, pues su débil fisiología no los hace resistentes como a los magos, que apenas contraían la enfermedad que se estaba llevando las vidas de todos esos desdichados e inútiles.

La peste negra de hecho era un beneficio para la sociedad mágica, aunque había algunos imbéciles que no opinaban lo mismo y terminaban contagiados al querer ayudar a la verdadera peste: los muggles.

Le sonrió a su esposa, que sabía que no tenía nada por lo cual preocuparse, e incluso les hizo un guiño a sus pequeños hijos, de lacio cabello platino como él, que permanecían alrededor de su madre. Los niños rieron, y parecieron más calmados ante la gracia de su padre.

-Lord Malfoy- lo llamó uno de los jueces mágicos. Nicholas apartó la vista de sus hijos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Ante la falta de pruebas y testimonios sólidos, queda libre de cargos por la muerte de sus pobres arrendatarios de la finca este, oeste y sur. Que sus almas descansen en paz.

-Seguro que no sufrieron- dijo Nicholas, con fingida pero totalmente convincente aflicción-. La peste se lleva a las personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora, sólo temo por mis arrendatarios de la finca norte, uno de los hombres y su esposa se encontraban mal la última vez que los vi.

Los jueces dejaron la mansión, convencidos del buen corazón del señor Malfoy, un respetable cortesano y hombre de familia.

-Te dije que todo se solucionaría- le dijo Nicholas a su esposa, mientras sus hijos jugaban a su alrededor. La pareja se abrazó.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que te desharás de los Grey?- dijo ella, refiriéndose a los arrendatarios del norte.

-Pronto. Apenas pase este mal momento. Hijos- les habló a los dos niños y a la niña, que se acercaron con curiosidad. Los tres pares de ojos plateados miraban a los de su padre, idénticos-. Aprendan algo. No importa lo que pase, un Malfoy siempre sale victorioso.

Su filosofía de vida quedaría grabada en la mente de todo Malfoy, por el resto de la vida.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo dos.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Por cierto, la situación principal que rodea cada historia es verdadera de acuerdo a las biografías de los Malfoy. Con Armand Malfoy fue sobre su llegada con William el Conquistador y el asentamiento del primer Malfoy en Inglaterra. En este caso, que Nicholas Malfoy asesinó a sus arrendatarios, pero no fue castigado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews :3 please. Mil besitos :***


	3. LUCIUS MALFOY I

**SIP. ASÍ ES. TERCER CAPÍTULO EN EL TERCER DÍA.**

 **¿NO ME ESTOY SUPERANDO A MÍ MISMA?**

 **NAH, LA VERDAD NO PORQUE SON VIÑETAS Y NO FICS LARGOS, ENTONCES DA LO MISMO :'v**

 **AMIGOS, ¿POR QUÉ SOY ASÍ?**

* * *

 **3: LUCIUS MALFOY I**

Cuando la reunión de la corte terminó, Lucius se apresuró a abordar a la reina, que despedía a algunos de sus cortesanos.

Como siempre, su majestad, la reina Elizabeth, estaba rodeada por hombres con aspiraciones más altas de lo que les correspondía. Tan sólo de verlos Lucius sentía unas inmensas ganas de reír. ¿Cómo podían pensar que tendrían alguna oportunidad?

-Caballeros, necesito hablar a solas con nuestra reina- exclamó.

Reacios, los hombres se alejaron, aunque sabían bien lo que les convenía. Las miradas del joven Malfoy causaban terror, además de que había cierta reputación entorno a su familia, y nadie gustaba enfrentarlos, pues siempre había extrañas consecuencias para aquel que lo hiciera.

-No recuerdo que haya solicitado una audiencia, lord Malfoy- dijo la reina, aunque su sonrisa contradecía sus palabras serias.

-Le ruego me dispense, su majestad- contestó Lucius, galante y refinado, como siempre-. Pero tenía que verla a solas, con urgencia.

-No comprendo sus palabras.

-Mi reina... No es secreto que desde el momento en que la vi sentí algo por usted. Cuando miré su rostro, cuando mis ojos encontraron a los suyos, en ese momento sentí algo que ningún hombre puede siquiera describir- se puso de rodillas, con mirada suplicante y conteniendo la humillación que sentía-. Usted ya lo sabía, como se lo dije hace tiempo y se lo repetí cien veces. Me pongo de rodillas ante usted, para demostrar cuán lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar para que me permita entrar en su dulce corazón.

Lucius agachó la cabeza, esperando una respuesta. Pero cuando ésta no llegó alzó la vista, encontrándose con una expresión entre triste y divertida en ese pálido rostro. La maldita sonrisa de Elizabeth lo desquiciaba.

-Lucius- suspiró su majestad-. Mi buen amigo, qué puedo decirte que no haya dicho antes.

Quería asesinarla, lo cual sería muy fácil, pero continuó con su papel de enamorado sin remedio. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Es usted encantador, pero mi corazón no puede ser para un joven que apenas ha dejado de ser un niño- le tocó el largo cabello platino, con cierto cariño.

-Mi reina- sollozó Lucius. Elizabeth iba responder cuando un mozo anunció la llegada de Lord Robert Dudley, que esperaba en la sala del trono.

-Lo siento- fueron las últimas palabras de la reina.

La respuesta del por qué la reina no lo aceptaba había salido de los labios del mozo. No entendía qué le veía la reina a ese viejo, que además estaba casado. Elizabeth no valía la pena más que por su título; cierto era que poseía encanto, pero no era para tanto. Y ese horrible cabello pelirrojo, era frustrante a la vista de Lucius.

-Si no puedo tenerla, nadie más lo hará- masculló Lucius.

* * *

Tiempo después, durante un baile de la corte, Lucius llegó con su deslumbrante acompañante, y en cuanto pudo se presentó con la reina.

-Lucius, no te veía hace tiempo- dijo la reina, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja del joven.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que atender, fuera- le sonrió con falsa inocencia-. Quiero presentarle a Charissy Malfoy, prima en tercer grado, y mi prometida.

-Un placer- dijo la reina, tras la reverencia de la joven-. Es muy hermosa lady Malfoy. Y su piel es más blanca que ninguna.

-Y no usa ningún maquillaje ni polvo- intervino Lucius. La reina sonreía tensamente.

-Le deseo dicha en su futuro enlace. Si me disculpan.

Lucius sonrió sarisfactoriamente ante la reacción de la reina y al ver a los pobres infelices que la seguían, sin saber que su "amada" no podría sentir amor nunca; él se encargó de ello.

Nadie sabría que Lucius causó la obsesión de la reina, que no deseaba más que tener la tez tan blanca como Charissy, que al final la llevó a la muerte.

* * *

Años más tarde, Lucius les diría a sus hijos que nunca deben fiarse de los pelirrojos. Y sus palabras serían ley.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Este quedó más largo, pero la historia de Lucius I me parece muy interesante.**

 **¿Qué opinan lectores?**

 **Mil besitos :* XOXO**


	4. BRUTUS MALFOY

**JOJOJO SOY YO**

 **EN SERIO, NO CREO HABER PUBLICADO TRES VIÑETAS SEGUIDAS. No me dio tiempo de publicar esta al instante, sorry.**

 **Por cierto, en el cap anterior, respecto a Lucius I y su prometida que es su prima, lo puse de esa forma pues durante muchos siglos las familias nobles tenían la costumbre de casarse entre parientes lejanos o no tanto. Sólo para que no piensen muy raro haha.**

 **¿LES PARECE UNA CUARTA?**

* * *

 **4: BRUTUS MALFOY**

La edición semanal del periódico estaba casi lista para ser impresa. Tan sólo le hacía falta redactar el final perfecto. Brutus creía firmemente en que la conclusión de cada artículo debía contener toda la esencia de todo lo que se había escrito anteriormente.

Tenía muchos trabajadores a sus órdenes, pero le gustaba redactar el artículo principal. Siempre fue bueno escribiendo, y hacía unos años había decidido que debía aprovechar su talento a favor de la comunidad mágica.

Los estúpidos muggles estaban cada vez más paranoicos y la idea de cazar magos les desquiciaba. Brutus no se perdía ni una quema que esos imbéciles organizaban, le provocaba una gran satisfacción ver a esos locos quemando a su propia especie, pues eran contados los verdaderos magos a los que atrapaban, y aun así estos conseguían escapar de alguna forma. Las víctimas eran simples muggles desafortunados. Aunque la muerte de esos indeseables era conveniente para los magos, pues significaban menos enemigos con los cuales acabar.

Claro que había algunos magos imbéciles que se oponían a las quemas e intentaban evitar que más muggles "inocentes" muriese quemados. Aunque Brutus pensaba firmemente en que a esos traidores a la sangre ni siquiera se les debía llamar magos, pues si no estaban con ellos, con los magos únicamente, entonces estaban en contra.

Era como algo que cierta vez escribió para el periódico:

 _"Esto es lo que se puede afirmar con certeza, cualquier mago que muestra afición por la sociedad de los Muggles es de poca inteligencia, con una magia tan débil y lamentable que sólo puede sentirse superior estando rodeado de Muggles"._

Fue el deleite de sus más fieles seguidores y de todos aquellos verdaderos magos que veían por la preservación de una sociedad pura. Por otro lado, aquellos estúpidos opositores se enfurecían cada vez más con ellos, que sólo veían por el bien de la sociedad. ¡Cuánto fastidio le causaban esos traidores! De tan sólo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Pero debía concentrarse, ya casi estaba listo.

Con sus ojos plateados brillando con entusiasmo, terminó su escritura. Encargó a sus trabajadores hacer la impresión del diario, arregló su cabello platino y tomó su capa. Tenía una quema a la cual asistir y debía pasar por su esposa; además le había prometido a sus hijos llevarlos a presenciar una ejecución por primera vez. Los niños estaban tan emocionados por la idea.

 _"Esto es lo que se puede afirmar con certeza, cualquier mago que muestra afición por la sociedad de los Muggles es de poca inteligencia, con una magia tan débil y lamentable que sólo puede sentirse superior estando rodeado de Muggles"._

Era la última frase del artículo principal del periódico que Brutus Malfoy fundó: _"Brujo en Guerra"._

Dicho periódico sería parte del legado familiar de los Malfoy, al igual que su ideología.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios ;)**

 **Mil besitos :* XOXO**


	5. SEPTIMUS MALFOY

**SÍ, ES DOMTHEKILLER OTRA VEZ.**

 **AYER NO TUVE OPORTUNIDAD DE PIBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ. ;D**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY CREANDO PARA LOS MALFOY A TRAVÉS DE LOS SIGLOS :3**

 **SALUDOS PARA _GUEST, quien escribió el primer review. Gracias y mil besitos :*_**

 **SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS...**

* * *

 **5: SEPTIMUS MALFOY**

 **-**... claro que tiene que ser aprobado por el consejo, pero no hay motivo para preocuparse...

Miró su reloj de bolsillo con discreción, mientras Unctuous revisaba los papeles para la nueva ley pro sangre pura. El ministro no notó el gesto de hastío que Septimus tenía en el rostro. Aprobar la moción no era gran cosa.

-... y por supuesto, deberemos aplacar a los opositores, pero siempre encuentras la solución Septimus, tienes un don para ello...

Era el hombre de mayor confianza de Unctuous Osbert, si no era que el único. Osbert creía en él ciegamente, por lo que pedía su opinión todo el tiempo, para todo, incluso en las banalidades de su vida. Era bien sabido que el ministro de magia nunca actuaba sin antes consultarlo con su asesor y mejor amigo Septimus Malfoy.

-¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Recibiste mi lechuza ayer? Es sobre el baile de beneficencia anual de San Mungo, y quería tu opinión sobre el oro que donaremos en nombre del ministerio. ¿5000 galeones será poco?

Técnicamente el ministro debía tomar las decisiones de la sociedad mágica de Reino Unido, y el asesor del ministro sólo aconsejarlo. Pero prácticamente era Septimus quien verdaderamente regía a su mundo. Osbert jamás actuaba sin antes obtener la aprobación de Septimus, miembro de la familia de magos más rica del reino, con influencia en todo el mundo y que además financió su campaña política.

-En unos días viajaremos a Francia, ya sabes, para la reunión de diplomáticos de Europa; dejo en tus capaces manos los asuntos a tratar con nuestros colegas, inversiones, reformas...

La mayoría pensaba, incluyendo al mismo Unctuous, que Septimus financió su campaña por haber sido un amigo cercano en Hogwarts, pero no era así. Unctuous siempre fue uno más entre los seguidores del rubio Malfoy. Cuando su antiguo compañero comenzó su carrera política, él sólo tuvo que presentarse ante él con sonrisas amistosas y oro. Osbert siempre fue fácil de manipular y siempre creyó todo lo que él decía.

-Septimus, viejo amigo, en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, y cómo estaría nuestra sociedad sin tus excelentes consejos. No te preocupes, ésta nueva ley será aprobada en un pestañeo. Después de todo, es en beneficio de las familias antiguas, y como bien sabemos no hay más que gente noble en ellas. Igual que tú. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos para el almuerzo?

Septimus se puso de pie y tomó su capa. Se volvió hacia el ministro, y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Cuando quieras Unctuous.

Al salir del despacho, sus ojos plateados brillaron con diversión y su sonrisa se tornó ladina. Osbert no era más que una pieza más en el tablero de los Malfoy; más que eso, era su títere, y Septimus lo manejaba a su antojo, y el otro no reparaba en ello.

Los Malfoy nacieron para tener el poder de todo y sobre todos. Y qué mejor que mandar a escondidas, pues así jamás era directamente culpable de sus propias acciones. Y aunque lo supieran, jamás se atreverían a acusarlo. Era un Malfoy después de todo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **¿Qué les parece lectorcitos? :3**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos después, quizá mañana.**

 **Mil besitos :***

 **XOXO**


	6. ABRAXAS MALFOY

**¿QUÉ LES DIJE AMIGOS LECTORES?**

 **HOY OTRO CAP DE LA HISTORIA UuU**

 **ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO ;)**

* * *

 **6: ABRAXAS MALFOY**

-¡Esto es indignante!- exclamaba Selwyn.

-¡No aceptaremos a ese sujeto como jefe!- gritaron los Shafiq.

-Si el pueblo lo quiere, que lo tengan. Pero no contarán conmigo- espetó Yaxley.

-Caballeros, por favor- la imponente voz de su padre aplacó las quejas de sus compañeros del Wizengamot. Se habían reunido en su mansión-. Hemos hablado sobre la solución ante tan nauseabunda situación.

Abraxas estaba callado, observando.

-Y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo con que es la única forma en que seremos escuchados.

Los ancianos miembros del Wizengamot, todos patriarcas de las familias de magos de sangre pura más ricas e importantes de Reino Unido, asentían y murmuraban entre sí.

-¿Todos a favor?

No hubo réplicas. Y al día siguiente, casi todos los miembros del tribunal del Wizengamot presentaron su renuncia ante su inaceptable ministro.

Mientras los ancianos salían, los rubios Malfoy se limitaban a mirar.

-Descuida padre- dijo Abraxas, de fríos ojos plateados-, todo se solucionará.

* * *

 _Seis años después..._

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó su hijo, que leía en el salón, cuando lo vio entrar.

-Sólo estoy mejorando el mundo- le respondió mientras entraba a la chimenea-. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Lucius-y desapareció, directo al ministerio.

Tuvo que escalar durante varios años en el ministerio, hasta obtener un puesto importante como funcionario. El hecho de que su padre fuese el principal incitador de la protesta del Wizengamot no lo dejaba en buenos ojos del mundo.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, se hizo de un buen puesto, un alto rango, y muchos aliados que se negaban a tener a Nobby Leach como ministro un año más.

Su padre había muerto con el peso de un sangre sucia rigiendo a la sociedad mágica, lamentándose hasta el último momento. Pero él no vería a su hijo crecer en un mundo liderado por impuros, por mucho que le decepcionara.

Ese mismo día se dirigió hacia la oficina del ministro. Pero en el trayecto, al caminar con paso tranquilo y expresión altiva, sus colegas se le unían, intercambiando breves miradas cómplices. El grupo llegó a la oficina, y entraron sin más.

Leach alzó la vista, boquiaberto ante el imponente grupo de magos, con varita en mano y sonrisas maliciosas.

-Ministro- saludó Abraxas.

Nobby Leach renunció a su puesto al día siguiente, ante los empleados y el público. El ministro, que no era culpable más que de haber nacido en el seno de una familia equivocada, estaba pálido y nervioso al anunciar su dimisión.

No se sabía a ciencia cierta, pero había rumores sobre las temerosas miradas que Leach dirigía hacia Abraxas Malfoy, y algunos dicen que el rubio y algunos otros funcionarios no soltaron sus varitas ni una vez durante la despedida del ministro.

Quién podía saberlo.

Y si lo sabían, se llevarían la información a la tumba.

Si un Malfoy pudo lograr que un ministro, la autoridad máxima de la sociedad mágica, renunciara, ¿qué no podría hacer con todos los demás?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios ya saben donde.**

 **Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y mil besitos :***

 **XOXO**


	7. LUCIUS MALFOY

**¡OTRO CAPÍTULO CHICOS Y CHICAS!**

 **ME ESTÁ RESULTANDO DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA. EN EL CAP PASADO HABRÁN NOTADO QUE SE MENCIONA BREVEMENTE A LUCIUS (mi suegro xD), QUE EN ESE ENTONCES ERA UN ADOLESCENTE.**

 **BUENO, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, SEGUIMOS CON...**

* * *

 **7: LUCIUS MALFOY**

Mientras intentaba no perder el dominio sobre sí mismo, mantener su mente fría y su rostro inexpresivo frente al tribunal, Lucius trataba de no pensar en todo lo que dejaría atrás si fuese condenado. Inevitablemente, fue como si viera fragmentos de su vida, de todo aquello que lo había llevado a ser quien era en ese momento.

 _-Eres blando, no llegarás a ningún lado. Me decepcionas Lucius._

Fue lo que siempre le dijo su padre. Y su madre era tan indiferente que a veces dolía más que los golpes de su padre. Cada verano esperaba desesperadamente volver a Hogwarts, donde todos lo admiraban y nadie lo tocaba.

 _-¡Espléndido señor Malfoy!. Llegarás muy lejos Lucius._

Horace Slughorne, el profesor de pociones, le hacía más cumplidos en una clase de lo que su padre en toda su vida, que nunca lo alabó. Además parecía quererlo más de lo que nadie lo había querido.

 _-No eres débil, ni una decepción. Eres mejor que tu padre. No estás solo, nunca lo estarás... No si alguien te ama._

Narcissa Black, que en ese entonces era una niña, fue la primer persona en enseñarle lo que era el amor, algo que nunca había conocido realmente. Con el tiempo, Lucius comprendió que no deseaba más amor que el de Narcissa, y el sentimiento fue recíproco. Y jamás fue tan feliz como el día de su boda, cuando prometieron jamás separarse el uno del otro.

 _-Todo lo que haremos, será por una misma causa. Liberaremos al mundo de la podredumbre, y lo manejaremos como nos plazca, pues es nuestro derecho, y así debió ser siempre._

Cuando aceptó la marca en su brazo y creyó cada palabra que su amo decía, era un joven ansioso de poder y gloria. Después de todo, si quería una sociedad ideal y pura, debía luchar por ello. Ese día, por primera vez, vio algo parecido al orgullo en los ojos de su padre.

 _-Es todo un Malfoy._

Al ver por primera vez los ojos plateados de su hijo, idénticos a los de él, volvió a conocer al amor. Uno diferente, pero igual de grande que el primero.

 _-Eres un Malfoy. Compórtate como tal._

Se lo decía a su hijo cuando mostraba actitudes inapropiadas, tontas y débiles. Aún con la aflicción que la triste expresión de Draco le causaba, pero su hijo se fortalecería. Aunque cada regaño lo compensaba con obsequios.

 _-¡Si no voy habrá consecuencias Narcissa! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!_

La desesperación del momento en que su antiguo amo lo llamó fue tal que incluso le gritó a lo más sagrado de su vida, quien no pudo hacer más que darle un largo beso con sabor a lágrimas.

Un sabor que probó nuevamente poco después, cuando falló en el ministerio y se lo llevaron a prisión. Sólo que esa vez estaría acompañado por la mirada rota de su hijo.

 _-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento._

Era lo único que podía decirles a su esposa e hijo cada vez que sufrían las humillaciones y torturas del monstruo que invadió su ancestral hogar. No tenía fuerzas para seguir ocultando su dolor.

 _-Creí que... que te había perdido._

Fue lo que le dijo a Draco cuando lo encontró en medio de la batalla, antes de abrazarlo como nunca lo hizo, y dejarlo llorar en su hombro como nunca se lo permitió.

-¿El jurado tiene su veredicto?

Salió de su ensimismamiento, y volvió la vista al juez provisional.

-Encontramos al acusado... inocente.

Observó cómo Potter se retiraba, dirigiéndole una despedida con un asentimiento.

 _-Si no fuese por él, no estaría con ustedes._

Les dijo a Narcissa y Draco al volver a su mansión.

Y los miró largo rato, pues eran lo único bueno que tenía en la vida. Ni el dinero, ni el poder, ni la sangre se comparaban con su familia.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Me encanta Lucius, qué les puedo decir :3**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Mil besitos :***

 **XOXO**


	8. AVISO

********AVISO IMPORTANTE********

 _ *****NO ES SOBRE LA HISTORIA*****_

 **A TODA LA COMUNIDAD DE _:_**

 **QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES DE MIS HISTORIAS, TAL VEZ LO RECUERDEN, TAL VEZ NO, PERO YO SOY DE MÉXICO, Y COMO SABEN, ESTOS DÍAS HAN SIDO HORRIBLES PARA GRAN PARTE DEL PAÍS.**

 **LA SOCIEDAD ESTÁ AFECTADA TANTO MATERIAL, FÍSICA COMO PSICOLÓGICAMENTE. LOS TERREMOTOS HAN CAUSADO INCREÍBLES ESTRAGOS Y SE HAN COBRADO MUCHAS VIDAS. NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE CON ESTE MENSAJE, PERO SI LO HAGO RUEGO ME DISCULPEN. MI FAMILIA Y YO ESTAMOS BIEN, PUES NO VIVIMOS EN LAS ZONAS AFECTADAS. ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN TUVIERAN LA FORTUNA DE NO ESTAR EN DICHOS LUGARES. PERO SI ALGUIEN SUFRIÓ LA PÉRDIDA DE UN CONOCIDO O UN SER QUERIDO, LES DOY MI MÁS SENTIDO PÉSAME.**

 **NO HE CONTINUADO CON LA PUBLICACIÓN DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, QUE SÓLO SON DOS MÁS. PERO HE TENIDO DÍAS OCUPADOS EN EL COLEGIO, PUES CASI TODA MI CLASE Y YO SOMOS LOS PRINCIPALES ORGANIZADORES DE LA COLECTA DE DINERO Y VÍVERES QUE SE HAN ESTADO LLEVANDO A TODOS LOS LUGARES AFECTADOS, NO SOLO A UN ESTADO NI UNA SOLA CIUDAD. ADEMÁS MI HERMANO Y YO HEMOS APOYADO A NUESTROS PADRES CON OTRA COLECTA EN SUS EMPLEOS Y CON SUS AMIGOS.**

 **CITANDO A RON WEASLEY: DEBEMOS ORDENAR NUESTRAS PRIORIDADES. Y EN ESTE MOMENTO AYUDAR A LOS QUE LO NECESITAN DEBERÍA SER PRIORIDAD PARA TODO EL PAÍS, PUES NO SABEMOS CUÁNDO LO NECESITAREMOS NOSOTROS.**

 **HÁGANME SABER CÓMO ESTÁN. AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA, TENGO UNA LIGERA NOCIÓN DE MIS SEGUIDORES Y AQUELLOS QUE COMENTAN EN LAS HISTORIAS. ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN. SI NECESITAN HABLAR YO ESTOY AQUÍ, LOS DEMÁS MIEMBROS DE LA PÁGINA ESTÁN AQUÍ, Y SIEMPRE SEREMOS UNA GRAN COMUNIDAD PARA APOYARNOS LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS.**

 **MIL BESITOS A TODOS.**


	9. DRACO MALFOY

**ESTE SÍ ES UN CAPÍTULO: 3**

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, VENGO A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. YA SÓLO NOS QUEDAN ESTE Y OTRO CAPÍTULO !**

 **ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO :D**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO...**

* * *

 **8: DRACO MALFOY**

 _Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus manos, sus labios. El doloroso nudo en su garganta lo había dejado mudo mientras clavaba su mirada en el piso de mármol, machado de sangre seca, aunque casi podía sentir la sangre fresca y pegajosa en las zuelas de sus zapatos._ _Las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos._

 _Intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, alejar su mente del presente, visualizar cualquier imagen, rostro, recuerdo, ¡lo quie fuese!_

 _Pero los gritos..._

 _Los gritos resonaban por todo el salón, entraban en su cabeza y bailaban en ella con la misma crueldad con la que ese monstruo torturaba a sus primeras víctimas._

 _No había lugar para errores dentro del círculo. No tropiezos, no dudas. Era todo o nada, y nada significaba dolor o morir. Fallaron, jodieron sus planes, no eran más que inútiles sin remedio que sólo tenían una cosa que hacer. No pasaría mucho rato hasta que el último fuese torturado; era el que había provocado todo eso, el que no pudo hacer algo tan sencillo como delatar a alguien, y todo por ser un cobarde y probablemente la persona más estúpida que hubiese conocido._

 _De repente los alaridos cesaron. La habitación se quedo muda, pues los desdichados quedaron inconscientes entre lágrimas y sangre._

 _El amo se acercó a su última víctima, no demasiado, pues no era digno de su presencia._

 _-Mírame._

 _Exclamó con su voz aguda que lograba helar la sangre. Esa voz que paralizaba, que hacía que el mundo se detuviera y que el olor a muerte inundara los sentidos. Antes siquiera de que el desafortunado joven pudiera alzar la vista, un invisible hechizo impactó en su rostro, girándolo fuertemente como una bofetada._

 _-¡MÍRAME!_

 _Él alzó la vista, intentando dominarse y no echarse a llorar desde el principio. Lo único que pudo ver antes de caer al piso, fueron esos ojos rojos como la sangre, y entonces comenzó la agonía._

 _Él era la víctima._

 _-_ Tranquilo amor, tranquilo.

Respiraba entre jadeos, mirando a su alrededor como si su antiguo amo aún estuviese rondando por ahí.

-No pasa nada- le dijo su esposa, sonriéndole con dulzura-. Yo estoy aquí.

Astoria jamás se molestó por despertarse por la madrugada sólo para calmarlo tras sus recurrentes pesadillas. Draco se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente y acariciar su dorada cabellera. Probablemente Astoria fue por mucho tiempo lo único que lo mantuvo a flote, la única persona que lo hizo salir a delante y la única a la que amaba y necesitaba actualmente.

Bueno, no en realidad...

Cuando escuchó el llanto del cuarto del frente se puso de pie antes que su esposa.

-Yo voy. Sigue durmiendo hermosa- nunca le dijo cumplidos a las chicas, pero Astoria era su adoración.

Pero no era lo único a lo que amaba, no más. Pues cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos por primera vez, supo que había más razones para vivir.

Le sonrió a su bebé, que comenzaba a cerrar sus grandes ojos grises.

Draco podría tener pesadillas cada noche, pero el resto del día vivía en su propio sueño.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8.**

 **Me encanta este, si quieren mi opinión hahaha.**

 **Decidí poner un poco sobre el pasado de Draco, específicamente tras la fuga de Harry y los demás de Malfoy Manor, y el castigo para los Malfoy. Pero quise retratar parte de su nueva vida como hombre de familia.**

 **¿Qué opinan gente bonita?**

 **Nos leemos luego, mil besitos :***

 **XOXO**


	10. SCORPIUS MALFOY

**¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **¡EL ÚLTIMO!**

 **¡AAAHHHHH!**

 **ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA. CREO QUE HARÉ DE ESTE TIPO MÁS SEGUIDO ;D ¿LES GUSTARÍA?**

 **Y PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO, ¿QUIÉN MEJOR QUE SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY GREENGRASS BLACK ROSIER EL SIN MIEDO EL TRANQUILO REY SCORPION JODE TIEMPO HÉROE DEL LEGADO HIJO FALSO DE VOLDEMORT BIEN MI NOVIO O BIEN TAMBIÉN MI HIJASTRO Y PROBABLEMENTE TODOS LOS APELLIDOS DE LOS SAGRADO 28 TAMBIÉN? xD**

 **ya me callo...**

* * *

 **9: SCORPIUS MALFOY**

-... entonces, no me lo vas a creer, pero cuando entré a la biblioteca, unas chicas de Slytherin me invitaron a sentarme con ellas. ¡Me invitaron!- exclamó entusiasmado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En serio?- su padre le sonreía, poco, pero lo hacía.

-Sí, sí. Y lo mejor fue que no querían robarme mis apuntes o que les hiciera la tarea- se detuvo un momento-. Probablemente jamás debiste enterarte de esto.

-Probablemente.

-Como sea, estuvimos charlando. ¡Yo charlando, imagínate! Al final no estudiamos nada, pero cuando salíamos, pues era hora de cenar, me invitaron a comer con ellas. Por supuesto le dije a Albus, pero insistió en que fuera solo.

-Imagino que, como buen caballero, aceptaste.

-Claro- Scorpius arqueó una ceja, gesto idéntico al que hacía su padre y volvía arrogantes sus ya altivas facciones-. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-A tu edad, probablemente algo que no quieres saber- contestó su padre, parte broma parte seriedad. Scorpius se ruborizó y sonrió con timidez-. Parece que estos meses han sido favorables para ti.

-No te imaginas cuanto.

Llegaron al final del camino de fina grava. Comenzaron a subir los escalones de mármol negro. Las grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron por sí mismas y entraron a Malfoy Manor. Scorpius observó a su alrededor, con una pequeña sonrisa grabada en sus labios finos y rojos. Saludó a los retratos que de hecho siempre parecían más animados cuando su más joven descendiente les hablaba. Él y su padre se dirigieron al salón de té, donde los elfos les habían preparado unos bocadillos.

Comían en silencio. No porque no hubiese algo de lo que hablar, sino porque desde la muerte de su madre todo allí era más callado. Scorpius miraba de reojo a su padre, que hacía levitar su taza y revolvía el té con su cucharilla sin tocarla. Su padre jamás hablaba mucho, siempre lucía como abstraído y era reservado, pero desde lo de su madre, empeoró. Scorpius tenía la sensación de que él era la única razón por la que su padre no se derrumbaba. No lo juzgaba, de hecho lo entendía; de no ser por Albus probablemente él sería como su padre, solitario, triste. Bueno, por él y por Rose, que ya no lo miraba con odio y hasta se burlaba más discretamente cuando le pasaba algo.

Su padre debió notar sus miradas, pues tomó la taza y le sonrió de lado. Pero Scorpius no sonrió.

-Lamento lo que sucedió.

-Lo de Delphi es asunto pasado Scorpius. Aunque sea nuestra prima- ese asunto les provocó escalofríos a ambos rubios.

-No eso- Scorpius bajó la mirada, no quería que su padre viese sus ojos cristalizados-. Me refiero a... mamá- su padre desvió los ojos-. Yo la exxtraño mucho, pero no imagino cómo te sientes tú. Era a quien más amabas.

-A los dos- intervino su padre al instante-. No amaba más a tu madre que a ti. Ni a ti más que a ella. Ambos son... único que quiero. Aunque ella no esté.

Scorpius le sonrió con una ternura idéntica a la de su madre. Y su padre, aunque probablemente siempre estaría un poco triste, también se esforzaba por ser feliz para él.

Y a pesar de que Scorpius sufrió más que otros en su vida, con el rechazo público, los rumores, la mala relación de sus padres con sus abuelos, la pérdida de su madre y todo lo demás, jamás dejaba de intentar ser feliz. Algo difícil, pero lo lograba al final. Y evaluando su situación, su vida no era la más dura. Tuvo a sus padres felizmente casados y enamorados por años, siempre para él. Vivía en su enorme y ancestral mansión, rodeado de lujos y siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso. Era inteligente, justo como todos sus ancestros, tal como le decía su abuelo. No tenía muchos amigos, de hecho sólo uno verdadero, pero era suficiente para él. Tenía mucho a su favor, y siempre lo agradecía. Y viviría con esa misma filosofía el resto de su vida, aunque tampoco se conformaría, pues, al igual que sus ancestros, se haría de su propio camino de fama. Algo que ya comenzaba a trazar.

Tal vez no sería un conquistador, un pretendiente, un periodista o un conspirador; podría conformarse con el título de magnate, pero ese lo reservaba para su retiro; de cualquier forma, ya había comenzado. No muchos podrían decir que alteraron y viajaron en el tiempo y que evitaron un potencial apocalipsis mágico.

-Ahora cuéntame- le dijo su padre mientras se sentaba a su lado y rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo-. ¿Qué se siente ser popular, en el buen sentido?

Scorpius sonrió. Él era un Malfoy, y ya era decir mucho. Inclusive la reputación y el pasado obscuro de su familia le resultaba excitante. Él era parte del legado, y formaría el suyo propio.

Al final, los Malfoy prevalecían. Como debe ser.

* * *

 **¡FIN DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **CHICOS, CHICAS, ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR HABER TERMINADO :'D**

 **¡VIVA YO!**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LEYENDO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDO. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DÍGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y TODA LA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO GENTE BONITA. MIL BESITOS :***

 **XOXO**


End file.
